One Kiss
by ALilyPea
Summary: It was simple. Or it would be if he was dealing with anyone but Matt… Warnings: Incest.


Title: One Kiss

Author: Ashley

Website: My Writing Journal

Pairing: Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy

Spoilers: Unforgiven 2008. Post ECW Title Scramble.

Rating: PG

Summary: It was simple. Or it would be if he was dealing with anyone but Matt…

Warnings: Incest.

* * *

At times, it was easy to forget that Matt was his brother, as odd as that sounded. It was easier, on his mind and his sanity to pretend for brief moments that Matt was his lover. It was either that or he might have ended up checking himself into a hospital for the incurably insane years ago.

When they spoke on the phone Matt listened to everything he had to say. It didn't matter what it was either, no one listened to Jeff like that. It was as if he could hold their attention for a sentence or two and then their eyes glazed over because they didn't understand the way his mind worked, or the way his ideas formulated in his head.

His ideas, although sometimes stupid always seemed to make sense to Matt. He would give an honest opinion, remembering nearly every word Jeff spoke to him, and he wouldn't pass judgment. Instead of criticizing something he found to be silly he would offer him an alternative, of course it hadn't always been like that. It was something they grew into as they grew older and inevitably closer together.

Jeff told Matt almost everything. But he couldn't tell his older brother that sometimes his touch burned, burned as if someone had taken a brand to his skin. As if Matt was trying to make sure everyone stayed away from him, trying to protect him. He knew that Matt felt some guilt over the bad things Jeff sometimes did, only he would never say they were bad, just errors in judgment. He also knew Matt panicked when he thought Jeff had died in a fire along with all of the memories his younger brother had accumulated over the years.

The hug Matt had enveloped him in when he'd arrived home to find everything gone hadn't cured the burning his older brother's touch left on his skin, and he thought it hurt more than the heat from the flames at such a close proximity as they watched the embers burn.

Staying with Matt while a new house was built was another test of his strength, his will power. He had nothing left but his brother and a piece of property, and he didn't know which to cling to. Matt took care of him though, soothed the nightmares when they came at night, images of fire scorching his skin with an intensity that rivaled Matt's touch. He pressed a cool cloth to the back of Jeff's neck when his younger brother became violently ill at the memories of everything that he had lost.

He still had Matt though. But having Matt as a brother and wanting Matt as something more was beginning to wear on his mind, so he pulled back a little bit and hoped for the best.

Jeff stopped returning calls, sent texts back instead because it was easier than having to listen to his older brother's voice.

It all ended with Unforgiven. The two of them were supposed to do a standard promo together after Matt won the title, a congratulatory hug followed by an encouraging speech for Jeff to go out and do his best because both of them should win on one night, both of them should win at a single pay per view.

Jeff wasn't going to win, of course he knew that. There was too little time elapsed from his last indiscretion for them to trust him that much but it didn't matter to him, not after he'd felt it.

Matt had hugged him and it was their normal hug, if not a little bit closer than most. Jeff had gone to pull away but Matt pulled him back, closer and pressed his lips to the only bare portion of skin he could find which considering Jeff's position had ended up being his shoulder. It would've been simple, a small mistake. But this was Matt, and Matt didn't make mistakes like that especially in front of other people.

It wasn't just a kiss. It was a message; one that Jeff read loud and clear.

He turned back to his brother when the cameras stopped rolling and nervousness overtook him, "Hey Matt," Usually his voice was only that soft, only that shy sounding when he spoke with people he didn't know.

"Yeah?" Matt arched an eyebrow at him and Jeff had to resist the urge to mock his older brother for how silly it looked.

Jeff cleared his throat, "I have to tell you something. It's really important, but it's probably not what you would think."

Matt grinned, and it was that grin that Jeff hated, cocky and self-assured as if he knew all the answers in the world and no one else was privy to such information.

"I think it's exactly what I think, and before you even consider asking. Yes." He turned and walked away.

Yes? Jeff frowned, watching the movement of Matt's shoulders as he swung his arms loosely at his sides. He bit at his bottom lip when Matt turned and winked.

Yes.

It was a word he had a feeling he would be hearing a lot of…Especially if he had any say in the matter.

It was definitely a good time to stop avoiding those phone calls.


End file.
